kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Resolution Road
|boss = C.O.G.S., Holo Defense API (Holo-Kracko, Holo-Doomers, Holo-Ice Dragon, Holo-Coily Rattler) |mini-boss = Telepathos, Invader Armor, Miasmoros, Kibble Blade, Dubior 2.0 |common enemies = Big Propeller, Big Waddle Dee, Blade Knight, Bomber, Bronto Burt, Broom Hatter, Capsule J3, Chemitory, Chilly, Clown Acrobot, Dubior Jr., Electro Sphere, Flamer, Foley, Gabon, Gigatzo, Gordo, Grizzo, Hot Head, Labotory, Leafan, Moonja, NESP, Noddy, Parasol, Parasol Waddle Dee, Poppy Bros. Jr., Propeller, Rocky, Scarfy, Security Laser, Sheld, Simirror, Sparky, Spynum, Venog, Waddle Dee, Waddle Dee Driver, Walker Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, Walky, Wheelie, Whippy }} Resolution Road is a mechanized town on Planet Popstar and serves as the second level of Kirby: Planet Robobot. General Information Resolution Road is a modern downtown city setting with buildings constructed to resemble various drink cartons. It boasts city features such as streets, crosswalks, traffic lights, bridges, and Waddle Dees driving automobiles. The Haltmann Works Company also built a casino and a Laboratory here. With Robobot Armor's Jet Mode, Kirby can soar through the sky and face the giant boss C.O.G.S. By collecting at least five of the 14 Code Cubes scattered throughout Resolution Road, Kirby disables the firewall protecting the boss. He then fights Holo Defense API. Copy Abilities Robobot Armor Modes Code Cubes Stage 1 #In the background in the first area. There is a 3D Warp Star above a lone Star Block. #Press all switches with Parasol Mode. #Use ESP from Telepathos/Esper. Grab Battery on Star Block above Esper to activate Swap Chamber to an optional room. Use ESP to hit switch from behind a wall. Stage 2 #In front of the Waddle Dee Driver at the second traffic light during first Jet Mode segment; in plain sight. #Background of second Jet Mode segment; in plain sight. #Surrounded by Durable Blocks in second Jet Mode segment. Stage 3 #Follow the correct path displayed on the screen in the background: ♥Heart, ♠Spade, ♦Diamond. #Use Stone Mode to move truck on top of switch. #Pull switch in Electro Sphere area. Stage 4 #Press all switches with Kirbot using Remote Controller. #Third segment of roulette room. #Use Robobot Armor to deflect billiards balls at pile. Stage 6 #Use Stone Mode to push trucks to form a staircase to enter garage door near Docking Station. Enter optional door. #In Treasure Chest after defeating Dubior 2.0. Rare stickers Etymology Resolution Road's name is a reference to screen or image resolution, being based on the amount of pixels a screen has and the quality of the image respectively. Its Japanese name, Rasterd Road, is a reference to raster graphics, a dot matrix data style that generally represents a rectangular grid of pixels. Music "Yearning for Yellow (Vroom!)" plays in Stages 1 and 2 and the first room of Stages 3 and 4. "Rhythm Code" plays in the Invader Armor room in Stage 1. "Flight of Azure" plays in Stage 2 while using Jet Mode. "Residential Laboratory" plays in Stage 3 after entering the lab; this is a remix of "Sky Tower" from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. "Gorgeous-Go-Round" plays in Stage 4 after entering the casino. Stage 6 features music from past games: "Ghost Grounds" from Kirby: Canvas Curse, which is a remix of Stage 5 of Ripple Field from Kirby's Dream Land 3, plays in the first and fifth rooms; "Above the Clouds" from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, which is a remix of "Butter Building" from Kirby's Adventure, plays in the second and third rooms; "Learn the Rules" from Kirby's Dream Course plays in the puzzle room. "Vs. Chef Kawasaki" from Kirby's Super Star Stacker plays in the fourth and sixth rooms. Trivia *A piano arrangement of "Yearning for Yellow (Vroom!)" is used as the pre-unlocked movie staff credits in Kirby Star Allies. KSA L3 Resolution Road 1.jpg|Stage 3 KSA L3 Resolution Road 2.jpg|Stage 3 KSA L3 Resolution Road 3.jpg|Stage 3 KSA L3 Resolution Road 4.jpg|Stage 3 KSA L3 Resolution Road 5.jpg|Stage 3 KSA L3 Resolution Road 6.jpg|Stage 3 *In Kirby Star Allies, when playing the Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! sub-game as Susie, some stage layout in Level 3 is changed to reflect Stage 3 of Resolution Road from Kirby: Planet Robobot. Gallery KPR Resolution Road 1.jpg|Sword Kirby crosses the street. KPR Resolution Road 2.jpg|Kirby flies through the sky in Jet Robobot Armor. KPR Haltmann Tower R2.jpg|Wheel Kirby jumps over spikes. KPR Resolution Road 4.jpg|Leaf Kirby uses a Remote Controller in a casino. KPR Resolution Road 5.jpg|ESP Kirby battles Holo-Ice Dragon. KPR Resolution Road 6.jpg|Kirby dodges large billiard balls. ja:ラスタード ロード Category:Levels in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Levels Category:Entertainment